Showdown at the Hovel
by Lac Lausanne
Summary: Gargamel has taken a special potion that makes him super intelligent. He cannot be stopped and the Smurfs are being killed off one by one. Papa Smurf and Brainy must visit the yellow Smurfs and use a new weapon against the evil wizard. Gargamel MUST die!
1. Chapter 1

Things had not been going well for the Smurfs. Ever since the evil wizard had taken a special brain potion and his spells and traps had become deadlier. More and more Smurfs had been captured and tragically murdered by the wizard.

They were much older now and even the elderly Human was looking ancient. Gargamel's monkish mop of hair was now grey and he had taken to growing a beard as he said it made him look more sophisticated.

The brain potion had come from the forbidden 'Penultimate book of spells' and taking it meant that you became intelligent but you aged rapidly. He had only taken the potion a year ago but looked thirty years older, well into his seventies.

After yet another attack on the village, Papa Smurf decided to get some help from the yellow Smurfs who could be found near the great sea in the South of their land. Papa and Brainy made the journey on Feathers their loyal avian friend and it took them four days of travelling before they reached the sand dunes near the sea.

The yellow Smurfs were just that. A pale yellow with green eyes and they wore sandy coloured clothing. This meant that they could blend into the sand dunes and on-one could find them.

Sometimes Papa Smurf cursed the fact that he was blue, why not green for goodness sake?

Feathers landed in the general area of the village. Again, the yellow Smurfs were very good at camouflage and their houses could not be seen from above. You had to be Smurf sized to see it. Brainy and papa go off their friend and started to walk the short way to where they thought the village was. No-one was around or so they thought.

Silently the other Smurfs seemed to melt out of the sand surrounding them. They were holding weapons that Papa and Brainy had never seen before. They were a black metal in an 'L'shape, no larger than two hand spans.

Papa and Brainy could not take their eyes off these strange new weapons and before they knew it the leader of the yellow Smurfs was standing inches away from them.

"Who are you? How did you find us?" demanded the leader.

"I am Papa Smurf, leader of the blue Smurfs from the forest lands to the North and this is my apprentice Brainy Smurf. We come in peace and seek help in defeating our enemies."

"Are you not a wizard? Is your magic not strong enough to defeat your enemies, how many are they?"

Papa and Brainy looked at each other and they felt quite sheepish when they had to reply truthfully.

"I say enemies, but in fact it is only one. A very powerful Human wizard who cannot be defeated by magic. He has been using spells and potions from a forbidden book and although he could have anything he wants such as gold, he is determined to destroy my people and we heard that you have special weapons that can shoot deadly fire."

The leader of the yellow Smurfs burst out laughing. "Yes, we have powerful weapons," and he waved his gun at Papa and Brainy, " But they can only hurt creatures as small as ourselves. Your Human enemy will think he has been bitten by a fly if you try to use this weapon on him. He would have to be the same size as you. Come my friends you must be tired from your long journey. Enjoy our hospitality and we will talk about your problem and together we will work out a solution.

"Thank you, eh..What is your name?" asked Papa. "I am called Papa Jaune and this Smurf here is my apprentice known as Smart Alec Smurf and he and your Brainy should get along fine."

And with that the blue Smurfs and yellow Smurfs walked towards the sandy coloured rocks which turned out to be hollow and full of Smurfs. Hundreds of them as far as the eye could see. Papa started to think that he should have called on these Smurfs so much sooner,. So many of his family had been destroyed needlessly by Gargamel.

Now finally they would have the ultimate weapon against the wizard. Papa was also thinking of the future. If blue and yellow Smurfs ever came together in marriage maybe one day a new breed of green Smurf would exist and their kind would be able to live in the Enchanted Forest and be almost invisible to anyone who wanted to harm them.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Papa Smurf and Papa Jaune talked late into the night. They bounced ideas off each other about how to defeat Gargamel's magic and maybe find a spell to turn him into something else that could do no harm such as a toad or even a worm.

But each time they came to the same conclusion that it would not work for long and the enraged wizard would come back again and again and be even more dangerous.

"Papa Smurf, you know that there is only one thing that can be done. You told me yourself two years ago, " said Papa Jaune looking into the blue eyes of the forest Smurf.

"What do you mean I told you? This is the first time that I've visited here. I only knew about your existence from other forest dwellers who had visited your lands," replied Papa Smurf with a puzzled look on his face.

Papa Jaune moved along the table they were sitting at to be closer to Papa and he started to tell the story of how many moons ago he had been walking alone along the beach at low tide and he had gone to the tidal pools to see what he could find to eat when all of a sudden one of the larger pools started to bubble and boil and a blue glow started to appear.

Before his very eyes a blue Smurf came out of the pool on a jet of seawater and landed on top of him. All his breath was knocked out and whilst he was trying to get up and struggling to regain his breath he noticed that this strange blue Smurf had a long white beard down to his knees and seemed to be very old. He wore a red hat and red pants.

Papa Jaune thought this Smurf was not very well camouflaged. How on earth did it manage to survive to such a great age?

The blue Smurf introduced himself as Papa Smurf and said that he came from far in the future and that he had time travelled to help his fellow Smurfs in the past.

He had seen the future and only he and a couple of other Smurfs were all that were left of their once numerous blue tribe in the Enchanted Forest. This elderly Smurf gave Papa Jaune a cloth containing something heavy.

The yellow Smurf carefully unwrapped the package and revealed a piece of black metal in the shape of an 'L' . It looked strange to Papa Jaune and Papa Smurf explained that in a couple of years his village will be visited by a younger version of himself and he 'Papa Jaune' must give this gun as it was called to the visitors as it was their only hope against a great and terrible wizard.

"My Smurf! Was it really me?" gasped Papa Smurf after hearing the tale. "Yes, you were very clear about who you were and what we must do to keep the weapon safe and away from others until the time came to use it. It seems the time is now?" replied the yellow Smurf leader. He then got up and motioned for Papa Smurf to follow him.

They climbed a couple of ladders in the corner of the room and entered another hollowed out rock through the floor which seemed to be a storage area of some kind. metal bars covered up half of the space and everything was in darkness. Papa Jaune went to a small cabinet next to the entrance trapdoor and took out a candle, lit it with a match. He then took some keys out of his belt and moved towards the barred area.

"You also gave us instructions to make more of this 'gun' and you brought along some metal ingots and gunpowder for us to manufacture them. This is the result," said the yellow Smurf with a look of pride on his face.

Papa Smurf looked up and in the candlelight he could see row upon row of gleaming black metal guns covering the whole back wall of the hollow rock.

These Smurfs had an arsenal of weapons!

"Oh Smurf me, things must have got bad for me to even contemplate using guns on an evil Human such as Gargamel." whispered Papa to himself whilst holding a hand over his mouth in shock.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Brainy Smurf and Smart Alec Smurf were so alike that they annoyed each other. All night they had been arguing about different theories, experiments and quotes it was almost as if they were talking to themselves about themselves.

The other yellow Smurfs had kicked both of them out of the village just to get some peace and quiet!

Dawn was breaking and all the other villagers had gone to bed much earlier than Papa Smurf, Brainy and Papa Jaune. But the leader of the blue Smurfs did not feel like sleeping he had so many questions he still wanted to ask the yellow Smurfs. But he felt that he would find the answers back home.

Feathers had been roosting nearby in a scrubby tree and she flew down as soon as Papa whistled for her.

"Thank you for your hospitality Papa Jaune we must be leaving as we need to get back to our village before dark. I'm not happy about having to use the weapons but if my future self said it was the only way then it must be," said Papa Smurf with a sigh.

Papa Jaune and some other yellow Smurfs helped to pack a couple of sacks onto Feather's back. "Two pistols and some ammunition as you requested two years ago, you also gave us a sack of special magic powder that will shrink the wizard. There is to be a duel. Only you and the wizard. You said that no-one else must interfere otherwise all would be lost." said the leader of the yellow Smurfs.

"What are all the other pistols for?" asked Brainy. "They are for our own protection against all Humans that wish to destroy us. Papa Smurf said that it was important to keep at least one race of Smurfs alive as soon things would change for the worst for our species. Humans and their animals will bring destruction to the sacred lands of the Smurfs and it will be called progress," replied Papa Jaune and he looked at his blue brothers and fixing his sparkling green eyes on Papa he added "You yourself said that only two of your kind were left. You never mentioned who the second Smurf was."

Brainy looked at the yellow Smurf and gulped "Well I hope it was me, but what about the others do they all perish?" With a sad look on his face the yellow Smurf only nodded.

"We must go now, thanks again for your help. I wish we could have met in better circumstances," said Papa Smurf and he asked Feathers to fly them home. As they soared up into the sky the sun sparkled brightly on the sea and reflected on the white of Feathers body and to the yellow Smurf on the ground. Just for a moment they looked as if they were riding on an Angel.

The two little Smurfs slept all the way back to the Enchanted Forest and once Feathers landed in the centre of the village just as dusk was falling all the other Smurfs came out of their homes and gathered around their leader and Brainy.

"How have things been?" Asked Papa Smurf, he noticed that some of the Smurfs were crying and no-one was cheering their return.

Smurfette came up to Papa and gave him a hug and crying into his shoulder she blurted out "Oh, Papa it was awful! Vanity and Farmer only went to gather some Smurfberries , and now...now they are gone!"

"What do you mean. gone?" urged Papa looking into Smurfette's eyes. But she was sobbing so much now that he could not get her to speak.

Hefty spoke up on her behalf. "Gargamel's traps, they now don't just trap you. They. gulp smurf your guts! It's as if he doesn't care about catching us anymore. These traps are just for killing for the sake of it! If I ever get my hands on him he'll pay dearly I promise you!" spat Hefty growing purple in the face with rage.

Papa looked at all his Smurf family. There were hardly any of them now. Two days ago there were fifty and now only forty-eight remained.

"Everysmurf, listen up! No more foraging in the woods for anything from now on. We have plenty of supplies to last us a few weeks. I want every Smurf to stay in the village and that is an order!"

All the Smurfs looked at Papa with sad eyes and nodded their agreement. As long as everysmurf was in one place Papa had a chance to try and keep them safe for now.

"Now to tell you of our trip to the land of the Yellow Smurfs. They have made a special weapon that will help us defeat Gargamel once and for all. They have asked me to guard their secret with my life and I will honour that trust."

Papa walked over to Feathers who had been patiently waiting for permission to leave and he untied the two sacks from her back "Go Feathers and thanks again. I might need you tomorrow for a special mission," said Papa Smurf and the great bird soared up into the trees to roost for the night.

Papa walked back to the waiting crowd and put the sacks on the floor. He carefully unwrapped each one and lifted one up for the other Smurfs to see. "Wot iz it?" asked Painter Smurf. "It's called a pistol or gun and it shoots pieces of hot metal at great speed, faster than a spell can be cast. This will be our only way to get rid of Gargamel for good before he kills us all." replied Papa Smurf and for emphasis he turned around away from the others and fired up at a branch on a nearby tree. He squeezed the trigger and shot a lump of wood out of the branch, showering splinters down into the undergrowth.

Some of the other Smurfs screamed and hid ,others just stood open mouthed and shouted "Do it again!" So Papa obliged and let off a few more shots and he felt all powerful now that he had this new weapon.

Once Gargamel was cut down to size, he would be able to rid the forest of this menace and he was starting to not feel sorry for the wizard any more.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning light had not yet penetrated the dark recesses of the Hovel. Gargamel was sitting at the big wooden table next to the fireplace reading from an ancient book. He turned the pages carefully, reading each word intently. Every now and then he would read a passage out loud but most of the time silence filled the dingy home. He was still dressed in his nightshirt. He had slept fitfully and he felt the need to read the forbidden book again. Something was trying to warn him of danger but he could not put his finger on it until he read the last part of the spell.

"Azrael, we must be ready for the Smurfs. According to this book the potion I took only reveals its full potential if I have a duel with the leader of the Smurfs. So that would be Papa. But what I don't understand even with my super intelligence is how we are going to duel exactly? I mean they are tiny and I'm a giant compared to them. They don't use weapons not even swords. They only use their wits and cunning. Maybe that's it!" shouted Gargamel jumping up from his chair "We are going to have a duel of wits and cunning! I think they are going to lose, don't you Azrael?" said the evil wizard rubbing his hands in glee. His dozing faithful feline friend just uttered "Meerow row roow!" and did not even bother opening his eyes.

Gargamel strode away from the table and went to the took off his nightshirt and started to wash from the water basin next to the window,he then put on his familiar red leggings, a red shirt and then the black cassock over the top. "There, now for some breakfast. I feel ready for whatever the Smurfs want to throw at me and I know that they are now terrified of me. Those new traps mean that I can get rid of the Smurfs and they don't even bother me anymore as they don't need to rescue anyone. They are too worried about losing any more. Brilliant! But..oww! It's a pity that the potion came with the price of rapid ageing as I don't think I could battle them or chase them as I did before..ow!" groaned Gargamel as he limped over to the fireplace to put some water on to boil. He had just pulled a muscle in his back and he hated feeling so old, but sacrifices had to be made to get what he truly wanted.

Back at the Smurf village everysmurf was preparing for battle. Papa wanted to go out and confront Gargamel alone but his family stood firm and said that they would observe and not interfere but they had to be there to help Papa if anything went wrong. Reluctantly the elderly village leader agreed but on the condition that he would fly over the hovel on Feathers ahead of the war party. He needed to shrink the wizard down to size first with the powder.

The Smurf war party carried the guns whilst Papa Smurf climbed onto Feathers back with the leather pouch. He looked at his fellow Smurfs and gave the order to march to the hovel and their battle with Gargamel.

"That was a good bowl of porridge, better than Mummy makes anyhow," said Gargamel to no-one in particular as he pushed the empty bowl across the table. Azrael had gone out and he found himself alone with just his thoughts. The fact that he had to duel was troubling him. What happened if he lost? Would he be banished? Would he become their slave? There was no way that they could kill him as they were far too puny and he had already taken Papa Smurf's magic powers away a few months ago. That was good thinking on his part, it meant that he always had the upper hand and the Smurf leader had been unable to stop the steady loss of his fellow Smurfs. They must truly hate him now. He was still sitting there daydreaming when he noticed a blue glow coming from the far wall opposite the door. He got up to investigate when the glow grew brighter and there was an ear piercing scream coming from it. This unnerved Gargamel and he quickly backed away and hid under the table holding his hands over his ears. The glow in the wall suddenly disappeared and another person stood there. Gargamel could only see the feet of the stranger but they looked very familiar. He started to say "Those are my shoes, how come you've got them?" as he got out from under the table and he promptly fell back down on his backside when he saw who it was.

"I'm so glad I managed to escape from this dump years ago. It just wasn't me. Ignore my clothing I just put these old things on just to prove who I am and anyway you can see for yourself," said the man. Gargamel stood up and faced the intruder and he could only gawp at him.

"Oh come on Gargy, don't you recognise yourself?" snapped the man.

"But, but how can it be? Who are you?" stuttered the puzzled wizard. "I'm from far in the future, over seven hundred years give or take a few months to be exact. I can see that you are not going to say much. Your face seems to be frozen in shock," laughed the future Gargamel.

"How did you, I mean how did I do this? Are you a future descendent or something?" asked Gargamel who was slowly gathering his wits and regained control of his facial expressions.

"I cannot tell you yet. But listen I have something very important to tell you. As you know the Smurfs will ask you to duel and duel you must." Said the future Gargamel looking very serious.

"Well it's not going to be that bad is it? I mean I'll just have to outwit them with words won't I?" scoffed Gargamel feeling confident.

"No, I'm afraid that they will win. Or Papa will at least and the reason he will win is because you will allow him to," replied the future Gargamel .

"Why would I let him win? What will that achieve? I've come a long way in beating the Smurfs and they are so stubborn they still won't give themselves up to me, so I still have to set traps to pick them off one by one. One day they will know that they are beat." Gargamel puffed out his chest as if he was a prize fighter.

"Papa Smurf has the means to end your life. You will sacrifice yourself it is the only way to end this battle with the Smurfs and start a whole new war that will mean their eventual destruction. They will become nothing more than a legend and a children's toy." Said the future Gargamel.

"I have to let Papa Smurf kill me? Are you out of your mind? Why would I do something as mad as this? I've spent years trying to avoid being killed. And now you say I'm going to..to.. commit suidicide?" laughed Gargamel, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"Look in the forbidden book. It clearly says so," replied future Gargamel and he walked to the table and picked up the book that was still open at the page required and he read the very last sentence in Latin "Cum bonum occidit malum, malum fit immortalis"

Gargamel went to his future self and grabbed the book. "How come I hadn't noticed this? And why did they put it in fine print, I can hardly read it!" he fumed with anger that he had overlooked this fine detail. Having to age rapidly was bad enough now he had to let himself be murdered by the little blue creatures he had spent years trying to destroy. Just as he was winning it looked like all was going to be taken away again and for good.

He threw the book onto the table and sat down heavily in the chair. He felt like crying with frustration and maybe pity for himself but he did not want to do so in front of his other self. Both Gargamels looked at each other for a long time and then the wizard picked up the courage to ask future Gargamel a question.

"Will it hurt a lot? I mean what are they going to do to me? Will I still have a soul? "

"That I cannot say and the rest is up to your maker, but Papa will chose the weapon and you must not fight back, otherwise the future cannot happen and even if you kill Papa his Smurfs have blood lust and they will avenge him and they will not have mercy on their minds," replied future Gargamel with a look of horror on his face.

"So you're saying I'm up the creek without a paddle and going over the edge," sighed Gargamel.

"You could say that, yes. And now I must go. Remember let them do what they want. Do the duel and sacrifice yourself. You will then see that it was worth it," and with that parting word the other Gargamel vanished in a flash of blue light.

"See, see? How am I supposed to do that if I'm dead?" screamed the angry wizard to the empty air, he fell to his knees and curled up in a ball sobbing.

Just at this point Azreal came back into the hovel and took one look at his master and went back out.

The cat did not get far as just at the edge of the forest he spotted several Smurfs gathering just beyond the muck pond. They all looked angry and had spears, knives and nasty looking pitchforks. High up in one of the trees, Feathers was perched with Papa Smurf atop her back.

"GARGAMEL! GARGAMEL! COME OUT AND FACE US YOU COWARD!" shouted Papa Smurf with a megaphone.

Gargamel stopped his sobbing and composed himself as best he could, washed his face, put a comb through his grey hair and beard and dusted off his clothes. If it was his day to die then he was going to look his best.

The door to the hovel opened and their arch enemy stood on the threshold with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Gargamel! We are to settle this once and for all. We will cut you down to size to make things fair and you and I will duel with a new weapon of my choice. This will be a duel to the death, the winner take all. If you do not agree to this duel then we will still attack with our weapon and we will not be merciful. You do not have a choice in the matter." Said Papa.

Gargamel just stood by his door arms folded. He wanted to tell them to all get lost and slam the door on them and hope they would go away, but after his visit from his future self and the truth that was written in the book, he had no choice but to take part.

"Ok, I will accept your terms, but you must promise that you will not harm Azrael if I lose," Gargamel shouted back at the Smurfs. "Agreed" replied Papa.

Feathers then took off out of the tree and flew towards the wizard and his cat, Papa opened the bag of powder and let the contents drop onto the evil pair below.

"Cough, cough! What is this stuff? Cough!" chocked Gargamel and then he felt himself shrinking, after a minute or so he was only three apples high, the same as a Smurf. Feathers did a circuit in the sky and then landed a few feet from them. Papa alighted from his avian friend and walked towards Gargamel. The looked each other in the eye, pure hatred seemed to spark between them. Azrael could sense this and scarpered as he did not want to stay around to see what was going to happen.

As they stood glowering at each other, Hefty Smurf came up to them with the guns and presented the weapons to the duellists. "Do you know what weapon this is Gargamel?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Of course I do, my Godfather had one but much bigger than these pea shooters" he added with a sneer. "Well then you know how dangerous they are. Ever since you destroyed my magic I've had no other choice to try and rid this land of your evil. You are too stubborn to leave and I can't allow my people to be killed anymore, " spat Papa.

"Me? Stubborn? You are the one who is you have to do is give yourselves up and be my slaves then you would be able to live but instead you keep going on about it being more important to live as a free Smurf than to be enslaved." Growled the wizard.

"We will stand back to back and walk forward away from each other. Hefty here will count out twenty paces. Once you hear 'fire' you will turn around and shoot. There is only one round in these guns, so you will only have one chance." Said Papa Smurf.

"What happens if we both miss? Is it a draw?" asked Gargamel hoping that Papa would just say that all will be forgotten and everyone will go home.

"If we both miss, then we will do it again and again until one of us is dead!" replied Papa

"Had a feeling you might say something like that, " said Gargamel.

They both took hold of their guns and stood back to back. For a minute both of them though of how bad things had got for them to be even doing this. But fate had other things in store for both of them and the future required them to do their duty this morning.

Hefty stood to one side and shouted out "Papa Smurf are you ready?" "Yes" replied the village elder.

"Gargamel are you ready?" "No, but I don't have a choice do I?" replied the elderly wizard.

"Start walking..one..two..three..four…five…six…seven," Hefty shouted out to the dualists as they walked away from each other.

"Eight..nine…ten..eleven", continued Hefty.

Whilst walking Gargamel was trying to think about how he could get out of this. Should he just dive to one side and shoot from the ground? Drop the gun and run off? But he could see that the duelling arena was surrounded by Smurfs with all kinds of weapons and there was no escape. Even if he was lucky enough to kill Papa, his kind will not let him live or at worst they would torture him. They had finally trapped him and he was resigned to his fate.

Papa Smurf knew that he must end the life of this evil human once and for all. Why else would his future self come to the past and provide the means to make weapons. This had to be done to protect his people and all he had to think about was aiming and squeezing that trigger.

"eighteen, nineteen, twenty…..FIRE!" Shouted Hefty.

Papa and Gargamel both spun round on their heels and let off a round. The watching crowd of Smurfs held their breath and kept their eyes on the dualists in the middle of the dusty field and slowly, very slowly Gargamel keeled over flat onto his back and did not move. A great cheer went up from the crowd and all the Smurfs rushed up to Papa to give him a hug and pat him on the back. A couple of Smurfs ran over to the prone figure of the evil wizard and shouted back to Papa Smurf "Hey Papa, he's still breathing!" shouted Brainy.

"I was hoping that it would not come to this, why can't he just die first time?" growled Papa under his breath. Hefty gave Papa another round and the later put the bullet in the chamber. He walked up to the body of their greatest enemy and he knew that he had to make this shot count and he had to be certain that this time the wizard would not get up again…ever!

"Are you playing possum Gargamel? Do you understand that I am prepared to shoot you in the head right now and due to your actions I have no choice about it?" asked Papa leaning over Gargamel and firmly placing the muzzle of the gun against the wizard's temple.

The evil wizard half opened his eyes and replied "If you are to kill me then do it now as you have made my life so miserable these last few years that you all deserved to be destroyed! And yes Papa it was you that made me do this in the first place. All you had to do was sacrifice six of your Smurfs, any of them and you could have saved the fifty that you lost, but no of course not. You had to be a stubborn old fool! Do you know what Papa? Greedy begged me to stop but I didn't and he made a lovely addition to our soup last week," sneered Gargamel.

***BANG!***

Papa had been squeezing the trigger harder than he thought and now the deed was done. The wizard Gargamel was no longer breathing and his eyes had a fixed blank look. A small trickle of blood ran out of his ear mixed with some cerebral fluid. Papa reached across and closed the wizard's eyes and as he did so he noticed the large exit hole and bits of brain matter covering the grass on the other side of the Human's destroyed skull.

Everysmurf gathered around the body and had a look. It was as if they had to prove it to themselves that this evil Human could no longer hurt them. Most respected the body a couple gave it a kick, but no-one stayed for long. The hour was up and as they walked away they saw the prone body growing back to its normal size. Azrael was now back to normal as well and he mock charged the Smurfs to chase them away. He had seen everything . He just wanted to be near his master for one last time alone.

The Smurfs went back to their village to celebrate, but Papa Smurf went back to his lab to see if his magic had returned. He tried a couple of simple spells but they would not work. He tried to make a potion but it kept going wrong.

"What's going on? Now Gargamel is dead his powers should have died with him," said a puzzled Papa to himself. He started to think and then it dawned on him, the lack of pleading for his life, the goading him even when he knew he was going to die. Gargamel had wanted to die but why?

Meanwhile back at the hovel Azrael was still lying next to the body of Gargamel when he felt something move. At first he thought it must be his imagination then he noticed the Human's chest rising and falling gently. A groan came from the wizard and Azrael jumped up in fright! He ran off to the safety of the hovel and peered round the door at the body on the ground.

The feline saw his master sit up and rub his head, but where there had been a messy exit hole, the skull and scalp were back to normal. His master was alive again! Azrael watched as Gargamel made his way back up to the hovel and as he passed the cat, the wizard gave him a scratch behind the ear, his favourite place.

"Thanks for staying with me my faithful friend. Now those Smurfs will pay dearly now that they have made me …..IMMORTAL! Mwa,ha,ha!"

The one thing that the time travelling Papa Smurf had forgotten to tell the Yellow Smurfs was that the body of the wizard should be reduced to ashes, but somehow this important fact got forgotten. Well that Papa was almost 1,300yrs old and you can't remember everything.

This mistake could cost the Smurfs dearly now and in the future.

The End

'The war has begun! When good kills evil, evil becomes immortal'

This seems true to me as people always say give the 'Death penalty' to people who murder but what does it achieve? Why are most films about mass murderers and people who do truly evil deeds? By executing these people they become martyrs for others and they even have films made about what they did. What about the victims, they are hardly ever remembered and this is wrong .

And the ongoing case in Norway proves it. That kind of evil must be shown to be mad. There is no other way to deal with it.

This story will be followed by a sequel involving the future Papa Smurf, future Gargamel and Doctor Bratt the Smurf dealer.


End file.
